totaldramasujirafandomcom-20200214-history
Snk Vs. Total Drama Sujira Vs. Capcom: Vengeance of Damien
Snk Vs. Total Drama Sujira Vs. Capcom: Vengeance of Damien is a spinoff fighting game by SNK Playmore and Sega Europe ltd. The game centers around a newly-powerful version of the vampire boy Damien wreaking havoc to the world, something he couldn't do in the other game. The spinoff, itself is a follow-up from the original game (but not a sequel). This was confirmed at E3 2010, upon which the game will be released on Arcade July 14, 2010 and on the Nintendo Wii and PS3 consoles in Japan on November 17, 2010 and then North America December 2, 2010. The announcer in this game is Hiroaki Aoki, who is well known for being the DJ and announcer for Capcom vs Snk 2. Satoshi Ise has returned to compose the music for the spinoff, but will be absent for Total Drama Sujira Vs. Snk Vs. Bleach Vs. Marvel 2. Confirmed characters: At E3 2010, the game is consisting of 70 characters, and 15 (5 in each side) have been confirmed since June 17, 2010. The character designs and illustrations were to be done by Tomokazu Nakano, but on June 27, Nakano has been dropped on doing the character illustrations. On the exact day, Street Fighter III: Third Strike's character design crew has been accepted to do the illustrations. A day later, twenty-five more characters have been confirmed: ten for the SNK side, five for the TDS side, and the other ten for Capcom. On July 2nd, all official characters for the game have been confirmed. There are two sub-bosses in the game that are unlockable: Red Arremer and Hydraken-Ryo. The boss is of course Damien. ''SNK Side:'' *Kyo Kusanagi (KOF XII Outfit) *Iori Yagami (KOF XI Outfit) *Joe Higashi (KOF XII Outfit) *Leona Heidern (KOF 2003 Outfit) *Ash Crimson/Psyche (KOF XIII Outfit) *Genjuro Kibagami (SVC Chaos Outfit) *Haohmaru (Samurai Showdown V Outfit) *Ai (Neo Geo Battle Coliseum Outfit) *Oswald (KOF XI Outfit) *Orochi Chris (KOF 2002 Outfit) *Orochi Shermie (KOF 2002 Outfit) *Marco Rossi (Metal Slug 6 Outfit) *Fiolina Germi (Metal Slug 6 Outfit) *Rock Howard (Neo Geo Battle Coliseum Outfit) *Athena (SVC Chaos Outfit) *K' (KOF 2003 Outfit) *Mr. Karate II (KOF Maximum Impact 2 Outfit) *Kisarah Westfield (Neo Geo Battle Coliseum Outfit) *Terry Bogard (Garou: Mark of the Wolves Outfit) *Ryuji Yamazaki (KOF 2003 Outfit) *Earthquake (SVC Chaos Outfit) *Kim Kaphawn (KOF XIII Outfit) *Geese Howard/Nightmare Geese (Neo Geo Battle Coliseum Outfit) *Ryo Sakazaki (KOF Maximum Impact 2 Outfit) *Andy Bogard (KOF 2002 Outfit) *Ralf Jones (KOF XIII Outfit) *Mai Shiranui (KOF XIII Outfit) *Clark Still (KOF XI Outfit) *Eri Kasamoto (Metal Slug 6 Outfit) *Tarma Roving (Metal Slug 6 Outfit) Total Drama Sujira Side: *Ryo Tetsumaki (Total SujiAguupin Outfit) *Kazumi Usimora (Total SujiAguupin Outfit) *Nimadoru Habarushi (Total Drama Sujira Outfit) *Debu Nara (Total Drama Sujira Outfit) *Syuuichi Koku (Total SujiAguupin Outfit) *Reiko Masamuka (Total SujiAguupin Outfit) *Ryu Mokuro (Total Drama Sujira Outfit) *Baokurea Ryo (Total SujiAguupin Outfit) *Magical-Girl Nimadoru (Total SujiAguupin Outfit) *Hosuke Nara/Darkrein (Total Drama Sujira Outfit) Capcom Side: *Ryu (Street Fighter Alpha 3 Outfit) *Ken (Street Fighter IV Outfit) *Megaman Volnutt (Megaman Legends 2 Outfit) *Demitri Maximoff (Namco x Capcom Outfit) *Chris Redfield (Resident Evil 5 Outfit) *Sakura (Street Fighter IV Outfit) *Strider Hyru (Namco x Capcom Outfit) *Dante (Devil May Cry 3 Outfit) *Guile (Street Fighter Alpha 3 Outfit) *Morrigan Aensland (SNK vs Capcom Card Fighters 2 Outfit) *Akuma/Gouki (Super Street Fighter IV Outfit) *Shin Gouki (SVC Chaos Outfit) *Lilith Aensland (Darkstalkers 3 Outfit) *Zero (Megaman Zero 2 Outfit) *Axl (Megaman X8 Outfit) *Nero (Devil May Cry 4 Outfit) *Felicia (MvC2: New Age of Heroes Outfit) *X (Megaman X6 Outfit) *Chun-li (TvC: Ultimate All-Stars Outfit) *Viewtiful Joe (Art by Shinkiro) *Hugo (SvC Chaos Outfit) *Ibuki (UDON Outfit) *Balrog (Street Fighter II Turbo Outfit) *Blanka (Super Street Fighter IV Outfit) *Batsu Ichimonji (TvC: Ultimate All-Stars Outfit) *Jin Saotome (Art by Kinu Nishimura) *Ingrid (Capcom Fighting All-Stars Outfit) *Oro (Street Fighter III 2nd Impact Outfit) *Red Arremer (SvC Chaos Outfit): Hidden Character *Hayato Kanzaki/Black Hayato (Plasma Sword Outfit): Black Hayato is a Secret Character. Gameplay The gameplay features three-on-three or 2-on-2 matches. Unlike Total Drama Sujira Vs. Snk Vs. Bleach Vs. Marvel, players are now able to select characters without confirming a team of the exact side. Its gameplay is based on Marvel vs Capcom 2, making it a more suitable versus fighting game. Most controls in the game are often very easy and simple to master, including the ability to just press one button three times instead of the original button-mashing to perform special attacks, which are still known as "Versus Blaze", and the same life-gauge mechanics (although the character's photo is no longer shown, but the name of that fighter in the gauges) are also repeated. Unlike the last game, Snk Vs. TDS Vs. Capcom goes into whole new perspectives on its characters, being a fact that it will not have endings for characters during story mode. Also, new special attacks are featured known as the "Ultra Blaze", an enhancement of the original Versus Blaze mechanics. Once done, the player can attempt to mix his/her character's special attacks in order to create a giant flurry of combos. According to Ryota Niitsuma, the spinoff will feature a trailer for the Total Drama Sujira Vs. Snk Vs. Bleach Vs. Marvel 2 game on the console version. The sequel has been also stated to have characters once again drawn by Eisuke Ogura, the music will no longer be by Satoshi Ise, and there is unknown status about the announcer for the game. The sequel should be released near the end of Winter 2011 (March).